


Happy Valentine's!

by tenshisama (chicken_nuggie)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_nuggie/pseuds/tenshisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>( Clear and Ren showing their love for Aoba with a double smooch while Aoba's trying to get through the candy they both gifted him for Valentine's day. Hope you like it, dear! )</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hitsugi_Zirkus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/gifts).



> ( Clear and Ren showing their love for Aoba with a double smooch while Aoba's trying to get through the candy they both gifted him for Valentine's day. Hope you like it, dear! )

  



End file.
